


Une dernière danse

by KyranAnam



Series: SwanQueen [2]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Songfic, swanqueen - Freeform
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2015-02-22
Packaged: 2018-03-14 16:03:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3416888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyranAnam/pseuds/KyranAnam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Courte OS Song-Fic SwanQueen une petite surprise d'Emma pour sa chère et tendre</p>
            </blockquote>





	Une dernière danse

**Author's Note:**

> La chanson est totalement la mienne

Cela fait exactement deux mois, 5 jours et 3 heures depuis qu'elles sont officiellement ensembles, bien qu'Emma n'est pas du genre à compter ces choses la bien sûr. Et bien qu'elles soient heureuses en tant que couple, la nouvelle n'a pas plu à tout le monde dans Storybrook, surtout ses parents bien que leur avis lui importe peu. Elle est avec la femme qu'elle aime et c'est tout ce qui compte hormis Henry qui accepte totalement la situation. Elle sait que pourtant cela pèse sur Regina, les regard méfiants, les murmures sur son passage. C'est pour cela qu'elle a organisé cette soirée, Henry est chez Ruby (sa première question quand elle l'a appris était de savoir comment Madame le Maire était au lit), David la couvre à la station du Shérif et elle a préparé un bon repas qu'elles ont mangé dans un silence confortable. Maintenant elles se trouvent dans le salon pour la surprise que la blonde lui a réservée. Durant leur relation la brune a découvert qu'Emma joue de la guitare et compose des chansons, en plaisantant elle lui a demandé qu'elle lui en écrive une. Ce qu'elle ne sait pas c'est qu'Emma l'a déjà fait peu de temps avant qu'elles ne sortent ensemble et la blonde a décidé que c'était le moment de lui faire écouter. Sous le regard surpris de la brune elle s'installe devant elle guitare reposant sur les genoux et avant que Regina ne puisse poser une seule question quelques accords résonnèrent dans la pièce bientôt suivit de la voix du Shérif.

 

_Je suis à des années lumières de toi_

_Tant de chose nous séparent mais je ne pense qu'à toi_

_On m'a mise en garde selon eux tu es comme du poison_

_Mais je ne trouve pas en moi pour te dire non_

_À chaque fois je me promets que ce sera la dernière_

_Mais je reviens toujours en t'aimant plus qu'hier_

 

_Pour_

 

_Une dernière danse_

_Et peut-être une dernière chance_

_Je ne peux rester loin de toi_

_Et je fais toujours demi-tour pour me jeter dans tes bras_

 

_On m'a dit tu es l'incarnation du mal_

_Mais j'arrive à voir travers le masque tes larmes_

_Ils ne comprennent pas_

_Que tout ce que mon cœur veux c'est toi_

_Je ferais tout pour rester à tes côtés_

_Prête à tout sacrifié_

 

_Pour_

 

_Une dernière danse_

_Et peut-être une dernière chance_

_Je ne peux rester loin de toi_

_Et je fais toujours demi-tour pour me jeter dans tes bras_

 

_Une dernière danse_

_Et peut-être une dernière chance_

_Je ne peux rester loin de toi_

_Et je fais toujours demi-tour pour me jeter dans tes bras_

 

_Car tu es ma seule chance_

_Pour faire taire des années de souffrance_

_Ma fin heureuse mon véritable amour_

_Je sais que pour toi je me battrais toujours_

 

_Toujours_

 

Alors que les derniers accords flottaient dans l'air, les larmes de Regina tombèrent nombreuses mais un immense sourire étirait ses lèvres. Emma posa la guitare et est venue s'asseoir aux côtés, elle prit son visage entre ses mains et de ses pouces elle essuya ses larmes avant de venir déposer un tendre baiser sur le lèvres rouges sang.

 

  * _Je t'aime Gina_

  * _Je t'aime aussi Emma. Maintenant et pour toujours._

  * _Maintenant et pour toujours._




 

Leurs lèvres s'unirent à nouveau alors que les derniers rayons de soleil s'éteignirent.

 


End file.
